


only an inch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lily and Vivian discuss Chuck and parenting methods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pushing Daisies' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you think we should have let her go to that birthday party? The house is within walking distance." Vivian picks a spot on the couch, mouth twisting into a pout. "We should have asked her to get upholstery cleaner from the store." 

Lilly shoos a bird from her knee, ignoring the displeased squawk as she takes a sip from her martini. 

"We gave her an inch once. Then she threatened to bake anti-depressants into her food." 

"But she brought us back such lovely cheeses when we did, although it molded before we could eat them." 

"We made the right choice tonight." 

The birds chirp gleefully as the door opens, plastic bags rustling.


End file.
